


what Mao learns

by Im_fine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, character study..NOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine/pseuds/Im_fine
Summary: Mao really didn't want to get involved in anything troublesome.And joining the student council was not a part of his bucket-list.Mao really wants to get out of here.In which Mao observes and learns a thing or two about the (in)famous student council.





	what Mao learns

Mao really didn't want to get involved in anything troublesome.

 

And joining the student council was not a part of his bucket-list.

 

Mao really wants to get out of here.

 

.

 

Mao really should have expected it. To join the student council. 

 

It totally doesn't line in with his whole 'not getting involved in anything troublesome' aspect in life.

 

But since the deal is done, and there's no backing out, Mao decides to make use of it.

 

Mao starts with, by lack of better words, _'observing the enemy.'_

 

.

 

The first thing Mao notices is that Vice-president is actually _not_ the President, although he should be considering the amount of work he does, really.

 

As Mao observes the vice-president taking care of the workload in the absence of the president, and the slacking secretary, Mao starts to develop some sort of connection and pity for the vice-president. Forced into taking care of unwanted troubles, burdened under responsibilities.

 

Mao sighs. _Is that what my future is going to look like?_ Mao wonders.

 

With the workload piled upon the vice-president's desk, Mao wonders if he's not working hard enough and decides to help out a bit.

 

Besides, they're probably the only 'normal' people, with common sense (cough Himemiya cough spoiled brat cough), so it's better to help each other out.

 

'Hey, vice-president.' 

 

'What is it, Isara.'

 

'I'm done my portion, is there anything I can help with?' Mao offers.

 

'Are you trying to take away my work away from me? Never!' Vice-president scowls. Mao blinks.

 

Right. Scratch that thought.

 

Mao returns to his seat and starts to hope that _that_ is not what his future would look like. A workaholic, addictive and possessive over piles of paper that's synonyms to labor and aligns to troublesome.

 

Mao really wants to get out of here.

 

.

 

Another thing Mao notices, ahem _reconfirms_ , is that Himemiya is totally a devil in not-so-much disguise, really.

 

Sure he's cute, but really, Mao thinks, Himemiya acts so childishly most of the time.

 

Such a spoiled bratty child, selfish and self-centered 'tiny emperor'. 

 

Mao knows that Himemiya's not mean by nature, but just a child raised in money.

 

Besides, it's kind of cute how easy it is to poke fun at him, really. Mao starts to relax into thinking that maybe it's like having a little brother he never had. He could tolerate it.

 

'Hey, Himemiya. Why are you giving me this?'

 

'I don't wanna do it, so you should finish it!'

 

'And why should I?' Mao raises an eyebrow.

 

'Are you disobeying me, Saru?? YUZURU!!' Himemiya raises his voice. 

 

Scratch that thought. 

 

Mao pushes down his irritation with a sigh as he flips open the new documents on hand. Perhaps 'tyrant' was a better word. Mao tells himself that Himemiya is just a child raised in money. A _very_ spoiled child, in a _lot_ of money. A recipe for trouble. 

 

Mao really wants to get out of here.

 

.

 

What Mao notices, after a considerable amount of time, is that Fushimi is _NOT_ a member of the student council. Really.

 

Mao took a long time to figure it out, or actually remembers it afterwards but who can blame him? Fushimi does more than Himemiya does anyway. 

 

The thing is, Mao notices Fushimi doing a lot of things within the student council room, from completing Himemiya's portions of work, organizing documents, participating in discussions, to simply babysitting the young master, Mao develops a hypothesis that the vice-president only allowed Himemiya to join the student council to lure in Fushimi as a 1+1 event. 

 

Not that Mao's complaining, really, he actually feels kind of glad that his classmate helps them out. Mao starts to think that it's great that Fushimi partakes as a member of the student council. Nothing wrong with an addition of a friendly face, with common sense, and polite manners to a bonus.

 

'Now, now, young master. What have I told you about behaving as you should be as a member of the Himemiya family?'

 

'KYAAAAA!!!!! Take that away from MEEEE---- YUZURU!!!!'

 

'Fushimi! Give them back! I need those drinks to finish my work!!'

 

'Perhaps this will be a good time for a rest, Vice-president-sama. Since I am the one cleaning up your mess and all, that is unless, of course, you would like to join President-sama at the hospital?'

 

'.....'

 

Scratch that thought.

 

Mao now doubts himself whether he is actually glad Fushimi partakes as a member of the student council. Surely, nothing wrong with an additional intellect to make influential and important decisions around the school, with a degree in manipulation and threatening, and politeness masking sadistic and sassy nature, right? No troubles, right? Right?

 

'Is something the matter, Isara-sama?'

 

Right.

 

Mao really wants to get out of here.

 

.

 

What Mao learns by observing the famous student council president is that, ... it's complicated.

 

The President's totally what Mao expects from the 'Emperor of Yumenosaki', a tyrant that always gets his way, one way or another. The absolute ruler, leader of the strongest unit in the school, with beauty and grace of an angel, with full intention of judgement. 

 

But a surprise Mao finds is another aspect of the President, a more lenient, curious, and extremely pleasure and excitement oriented side which makes everything more complicated, difficult and troublesome in the process. Figures. 

 

Mao just hopes that what the vice-president has to deal with isn't what his future beholds with a childhood friend to take care of. Please. 

 

Observing the Student Council President, with kindness for his followers, trust toward his comrades, affection for talent, and appreciation for effort, Mao starts to think that, maybe, there may be another answer. 

 

Mao really didn't want to get involved in anything troublesome in the first place, anyway.

 

_Maybe-_

 

'Isara-kun.'

 

Making eye contact, the President smiles.

 

'Trickstar, was it..?'

 

Mao cannot break eye contact.

 

'I look forward to it, Isara-kun.'

 

 

Mao never wanted to get involved in anything troublesome.

 

He really should have expected it. To join the student council.

 

He really should get out of here.

 

The President only smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the student council, including the official fifth member of course. I have some similar/altered ideas..? versions? of this so i might make this into a series or multi-chapter or something. The future me will decide.  
> Oh and obviously this is probably set sometime early in the semester of course. Apologies for OOC-ness. And I still can't end. Just what was I trying to write? I wonder that myself. To be fair i started writing this at 3 am.


End file.
